This disclosure relates generally to a hierarchical architecture of computing devices for cloud computing and specifically relates to providing information service through the hierarchical architecture.
Virtualization and cloud computing have enabled information services to be dissociated from specific computing devices and physical hardware. For example, a service for a client device may be assigned to a given server of a large data center, and the server may execute multiple services. These large data centers are referred to as the “cloud,” and cloud resources are provided by cloud service providers to third parties.
However, existing cloud data centers have limitations and are not organized to ensure low latency, high reliability, and compatibility with services in certain use cases with unideal conditions. For instance, if a particular data center server is experiencing a high workload and traffic of service requests, the latency of the data center server will increase, and thus result in low quality performance. It is challenging to manage the various types of computing devices in a cloud network and to effectively distribute service components among the computing devices while maintaining satisfactory performance and reliability.